peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Regions
The United Regions of Great Yidden and Southern Cornland, or commonly called as the United Regions '('UR) or Yidden, is a sovereign country lying off the central-west coast of European mainland. United Regions includes the island of Great Yidden, south-western part of the island of Cornland and many smaller islands. Southern Cornland is the only part of United Regions to share a border. It is the second largest sovereign-county based in Europe. United Regions is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean which counts as an island. It is also next to the Cornish Sea which is south of Cornland with the revelation that it is named after it. With the 72.0 inhabitants in 2018, it also became the most popular country on earth. United Regions has been monarched with the king/ruler of this country, King of James III that was introduced as king in 1962. United Regions consists five major countries: Earland, Southern Cornland, Sodor, Ashland and Futwiz. With their capitals being: Bristol, Westbrook, Attenborough, Hendrick and Warstock. The major cities that won the best largest city in UR is located in the sovereign/country excluding: Waterloo, Costello, Buckingham, Branford, Newcastleville and Sherbrooke. History Pre-History In 1192, a british explorer named Louie Palmerston was traveling all over europe and he founded an unexplored and undiscovered land. Meanwhile, Palmerston wanted this territory to be a country. In 1894, Palmerston and his gang built cities, villages, schools, monuments and more. When the project was finished, Louie decied to call the country United Regions. In 1899, a king/ruler named King of James came to rule the country, Palmerston and his gang built a palace for the new king of the country. Later in 1811 the king became the ruler of United Regions. King of James 1899-1942 The King wanted to add more stuff in his new country including: Shops, Cafe's, Cottages and more. King of James was born 23 August 1881 and died on 2 May 1947. King of James II 1948-1962 In 1948, His son King of James II replaced him and took job as king. He wanted to add palaces, more monuments and extra shops in the country. On 23 September 1955, a city park was built in the center of Bristol with a playground, benches, relaxing spots and more. In 1962, King of James II died from breathing cancer. Later that same year King of James III replaced King of James II. King of James III 1962-present King of James III (son of King of James II) became the current king of Earland. James III was born on 29 June 1923. Later in 1985, King of James 3 hired some gaurds to protect his palace. His gaurds wear blue uniforms with rabbit-hide hats while holding tall needles and guns. In 1992, James 3 changed the rules of the country making it fair every residents of the country. On 2 January 2003, while celebrating the country's anniversary, James 3 had a speech to everyone. In 2012, A new playpark called Splish Splash mud park was built. Famous Landmarks * Color Light Tower (built in 1913) - You can climb to the top and have a great view of Bristol. * Colorful Castle '''(built in 1922) - You can go inside to see the history of Earland and see royal stuff. * '''Moai Statues (built in 1899) - Statue rocks with humanoid heads. * 'Barackshire Palace '(built in 1899) - Where King of James III currently resides. * 'Bristol Head '(built in 1942) - Is a modern luxurious carousel. * Hill District (founded in 1877) - Is an attraction associated with Berkeley Splatte where you can ride a train, look at hills and have tea at the tea rooms. * The Scariest World Of Presto Wright (built in 1999) - Is a tourist attraction based on the books by B.D Lewiston. * River District (founded in 1893) Is an attraction where you can go boating in the river and go fishing and do stork spotting. Politics Monarch: King of James III 1962-present King of James III was born on 29 June 1923 and is the monarch and king of United Regions. He has been monarch since 1962. James III made a speech to make it fair for everyone to have people from other countries move in. Prime Minister: Bryan Hinson 2013-present Bryan Hinson was born on 16 August 1958 and is the prime minister of United Regions. Hinson wanted to be a prime minister when he was a child, His mam told him to work hard in school to be one. Settlements Provinces * Berkshire - Located in southwestern part of United Regions, it's home to the religion unitaries. * Brunoshire - Located in South part of United Regions. It has a great fountain in the center of it's capital. * West Brunoshire - Located west of Brunoshire. It has good beautiful luxorius stuff. * Manchester - Is located in the northeast part of United Regions. * Yobe - This province is known for caramel. * Once upon a Time - Is the smallest province in east of the United Regions. It has a beautiful pier with the view of the atlantic ocean. * Northern Peterborough - Is a province located in central United Region. * Peterborough - Is a province located in central United Regions. It has good smelling flowers and good shops too. * Southern Peterborough - Is located in the eastern part of United Regions. * Birminghamshire - Is the largest province in United Regions. * Danehamsphere - Is a major province in the United Regions. * South Danehamsphere - South of danehamsphere. * Washingtonsphere - Is a major province in UR. * Hemisphere - Is another major province in eastern UR. *Chain-Of-Rocks - Is a major province in the United Regions It is known for its elegant tea and scones. Cities and Towns * Newcastleville - Is a city inside of Once upon a time. * Waterloo - Is a city in Manchester. * Antonioville - Is a town in UR. * Arabe * Bristol - Is the capital of United Regions. * Costello * Buckingham * Sherbrooke * Branford * Swansea * Era * Yyidon * Westbrook * Attenborough * Hendrick * Warstock * Baffling * Manzolah - Is a town in northern UR. * Lincoinburg * Calico * St. Jackson's Parrish * Yorkville * Bricks-on-Hedges * Hampton - Where the famous youtuber, peppershorthnose lives. * Gatlinburg * Newportsphere * Westbrom * Burleigh City * Tardes * Hampshire * Bargh * Sheraton * Kingston * Gewnsmoth * Bridgeton * Somerset * Maugham * Monogram * Shelbyville * Gossip * Great City Of Brongos * Yolan * Tubb * Brussel * Lindonwood * South Lindonwood * Harker * Bonol * Amelia * Undshire * Brentwood * Brittany * Benevolent * Chevy * Eldendorg * Gwenboro Regions/Countries * Sodor - Is a country in United Regions, it's capital is Attenborough. * Earland - Is a large country in United Regions, It's capital is Bristol which is also UR's capital. * Southern Cornland - Is a small country in western United Regions, It's capital is Westbrook. * Ashland - Is a major country in United Regions, the capital is Hendrick. * Futwiz - Is another country in United Regions, Warstock is the capital of futwiz. * Queen Maria Island - Is a major island in the atlantic ocean. The capital and major city is Kingston. Kickball Tournament Teams * Sherbrooke vs Attenborough (played in 1999) * Swansea vs Branford (played in 2001) * Newcastleville vs Gatlinburg (played in 2009) Economy The UR has a partially regulated marketed economy. Based on the market exchange ratings, the UR now is the sixth-largest economy in the world. Along with UR's currency being Degree sterling, Bank of Earland being UR's central main bank headquartered in east end of Bristol, Earland. - the central bank of the United Regions and the model of which most other central banks are.]] Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Historic places